


Who on Earth is Park Jinyoung?

by markjin_ficfest



Category: GOT7
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjin_ficfest/pseuds/markjin_ficfest
Summary: Mark is pretty sure he didn’t add a total stranger as a Facebook friend, so who the heck is this Park Jinyoung guy that’s been liking all his pictures recently? The attention is nice, but Mark is determined to get to the bottom of who is new admirer is—and how they may have met each other before.by SonicBoom (AFF)





	Who on Earth is Park Jinyoung?

Mark awoke to the sensation of someone shaking him repeatedly on the shoulder, and instantly jerked his head up, eyes flying open. He was greeted to the sight of his computer screen open to a 70-page document comprised entirely of the letter ‘k’ over and over again. He rubbed his chin, feeling the imprint of computer keys on it. His neck felt so stiff he could barely move it.

“You fell asleep,” someone whispered to him. Mark turned his head with difficulty, his neck protesting. It was the guy sitting next to him at the PC Café, a fellow college student judging by the fact that there were textbooks at his computer station, and he wasn’t playing a MMORPG like everyone else. Half the guy’s face was covered by a cloth mask, but his dark eyes seemed to be looking at Mark with an expression of gentle concern.

_Why on earth would you be worried about me?, _Mark thought lazily. _I’m just…_

That was when the memory of why he was here jolted through him. He had a 7-page literature paper that had technically been due yesterday and he’d lied out of ass to his professor to get an extension on, and he knew for a fact that he had only been two pages into writing when he’d fallen asleep and filled the rest of the document with gibberish provided by his chin.

“SHIT!” he gasped, whipping his head back to his PC so quickly that he’d most likely guaranteed himself at least two more days of neck pain. He quickly deleted all the ‘k’s, reviewed what he’d written in the first two pages, and began firing his fingers across the keyboard in a desperate attempt to make sense of the novel he’d been assigned in as many words as possible. 

_I should just take the F, _Mark thought bitterly. As a student athlete, he could probably get away with it, too. As long as he led the swim team to nationals again, the administration would look the other way if his grades started tanking. All the same, he didn’t want to be some kind of brainless athlete stereotype. He could do the work, as long as he applied himself.

So he plowed through his essay determinedly, stopping every once in a while to take a much need sip of coffee. It wasn’t until about the sixth page in that he remembered he hadn’t brought a coffee in with him, and even if he had, it wouldn’t be this hot after his nap. He glanced at the cup. ‘PJY’ was written on it in Sharpie.

He turned back to the guy sitting next to him, ignoring the shooting pain in his neck. “This wasn’t yours, was it?” he asked nervously. After the kind of night he’d had, he really wasn’t thrilled to be adding coffee robbery to it.

“It’s fine,” the guy said, shrugging. This time, his eyes looked as if they were dancing with amusement. “You needed it more than me.”

“I could buy you a new one.”

“Please don’t worry about it. I’m wide awake right now. I didn’t need it anyways.”

“Thanks, then.” Mark smiled, and the guy smiled back—or at least Mark guessed he did, based on the wrinkles around his eyes. Mark turned back to his computer. He still had one page left to go.

He’d never been good at conclusions, but he tried his best to reiterate the points he’d made in the paper and end with a sweeping statement on why it all mattered. As soon as he hit the end of the seventh page, he gleefully capped his sentence off with a period, saved the paper to his USB, and stretched out his tired arms. _Done. Thank god._

He still had a little bit of time left on his computer rental, so he opened a web browser and messed around for a while. There was nothing interesting going on in the Twittersphere, but he did have a few notifications on Facebook. A handful of girls he’d used to attend high school with had liked the pictures he’d posted from his most recent swim meet, and one had commented ‘Yummy thirst post :p’ on one of him getting out of the pool dripping wet. She’d private messaged him on top of it, asking him he wanted to go out for drinks sometime.

_Sorry, ladies, I’m gay, _Mark typed into the chat screen just for the momentary relief of being honest, then deleted it and replaced it with _Thanks, but sorry, I’m not looking for a relationship right now. _It was lie, but a polite one, at least. He made a mental note to go back and clean up his friends list. He was a lot choosier now about who he accepted than he’d been back in high school, and he was tired of being hit up by people he barely even knew anymore. Especially girls who thought he was thirst trapping them when all he wanted was a nice boyfriend.

He minimized his Facebook window to check the amount of time left he had on his rental. He still had a good five minutes, but if he wanted to make the train home, he’d be better off leaving now. With one last stretch, he stood up and shoved all his books into his bag. To be nice, he even grabbed PJY’s empty coffee cup, but PJY was looking at his watch and didn’t notice.

_Well, that was a fun Thursday night, _Mark thought, rubbing his chin and he left the PC Bang. The key imprints felt like they’d mostly faded. _I might even pull a B on that. I may be an athlete who looks good dripping wet and shirtless, but at least I’m not a dumb one._

0000

The next morning when Mark logged into Facebook, he was greeted by forty notifications, all from someone named Park Jinyoung.

Park Jinyoung had liked almost every single one of Mark’s recent swim meet pictures, more specifically the ones where he was out of the water and you could see his full body in his swimsuit. He (she? Mark had only ever heard of male Jinyoungs but the name could be unisex for all he knew) hadn’t commented anything, but the interest seemed pointed enough.

The only thing was that Mark didn’t know anyone named Park Jinyoung. Or at least, not personally. The name rang a few vague bells, so he could have been a passing acquaintance from school or swimming, but not someone he should have known well enough to add as a Facebook friend, especially when he’d made a pointed effort not to add just any random person he’d had a passing interaction with. But when he checked his Friends list, Jinyoung was at the top, the most recent addition.

“Huh,” Mark said. He wasn’t a big drinker, so he didn’t think he could have added him accidentally while tipsy at a party. So who was he? Why were they Facebook friends? He clicked on Jinyoung’s profile, but it yielded next to nothing. His profile picture was of Tenya Iida from the anime _My Hero Academia, _and his bio didn’t include any information other than that he currently lived in Seoul. There weren’t any posts on his page to browse through. His profile was as barren as a Facebook troll’s. _Was _he a Facebook troll? If so, then how the hell had he gotten on Mark’s friend list?

Mark googled ‘Park Jinyoung’ and got pages upon pages of the famous singer and producer. That was probably why the name had rung a bell, he’d realized. But it seemed doubtful that JYP himself would have ended up his Facebook friend, unless he was trying to scout Mark as an idol. Mark snorted at the thought, for some reason imagining himself in front of a packed audience in his swimsuit, doing the butterfly.

_Well, whatever_, he thought. He’d been planning on cleaning up his Friend list, anyways. He’d take care of it later. For now, he had an essay to turn in.

After he’d handed it into the professor, the professor handed back a quiz he’d taken last week on Shakespeare’s _The Tempest. _To his surprise, he’d scored full points on it. He snapped a quick photo of the score and posted it on Facebook: _Forget nationals, academic glory, here I come!, _he wrote jokingly.

Just two minutes later, his lock screen showed a notification that Park Jinyoung had liked his post.

“Huh,” Mark said again. “OK…” He didn’t really know what to make of it. The only people on Facebook who was dedicated about liking all his posts were Youngjae and Yugyeom, and they liked _everyone’s _posts. Plus, they were two of his closest friends, so they’d earned the right to amp Mark up about every little thing he did.

He put it out of his mind again until swim practice, when he posted a selfie of himself wearing the new goggles he’d saved up for. He couldn’t check his notifications until they were done in the pool, but when he went back to his locker, there were comments from Youngjae, Yugyeom, and miscellaneous girls, as well as another like from Park Jinyoung.

Mark couldn’t decide if he was flattered or weirded out. He supposed it depended on who Jinyoung was and how he knew him. The mystery of it now was really starting to nag at him. It would probably all amount to a very anti-climactic answer, but for now, it was kind of exciting. He tried to pay closer attention to the people around him to see if he could find him. Was there a Park Jinyoung in one of his classes? Was there a Park Jinyoung mentioned on any student bulletin boards?

Mark even made two unnecessary Facebook posts when he was back in his dorm room just to test Jinyoung out. One was a selfie, the other one was a pic of his TV screen showing the drama episode he was watching. _Lazy Friday night, _he captioned it.

Yugyeom was first to respond. _Why are you posting so much about your boring life today? _All the same, he liked both pictures. A few minutes later, one of Mark’s old high school classmates commented _I’m not doing anything tonight if you’d rather not be alone ;). _ He really did need to take care of that Friends list soon.

After another five minutes, Park Jinyoung liked his picture. He also left a reaction on the _I’m not doing anything tonight_ comment, and to Mark’s amusement, it was an angry face.

“Really, what’s your deal?” he asked the Tenya Iida profile picture. “Who the hell are you?”

He debated doing the clean sweep of his Friends list right then and there and booting the mysterious Park Jinyoung from his life, but after a moment of thought, he changed his mind. He’d let the mystery continue for a few more days. If Park Jinyoung didn’t reveal himself by then, Mark would delete him. Life would go back to normal, and Park Jinyoung would find someone else to bother. It would be as simple as that.

0000

If there was one thing Mark could say with certainty about Jinyoung, it was that he was reliable. He never missed liking a single one of Mark’s posts, even the ones Yugyeom or Youngjae missed. On the (shirtless) swimming posts, he even slipped in a few hearts in place of his usual thumbs up.

Mark was both charmed and annoyed. He wasn’t sure which was winning out either—the part of him that was convinced that Jinyoung was some cute anonymous fanboy, or the part that thought he was some kind of troll/creep that was aiming to drive Mark crazy. Whichever he was, the crazy part was working. He thought of Jinyoung a lot, though it was hard since he lacked a face to go with the name. He strongly resisted thinking of him as JYP, and instead used Tenya Iida as a placeholder. Someone upright and diligent with a serious attitude but a kind heart.

He let it go a few more days, but Jinyoung still hadn’t revealed himself or done anything more than like his pictures—he still hadn’t even commented anything. Mark promised himself now that time had passed, he would clean up his Friends list that very night, but then he remembered he had a Human Biology test the next morning he still had to study for and gratefully put it off again.

He spent the next few hours with his bio text book, up until he started feeling drowsy. He didn’t have any coffee to steal from anyone and no motivation to get out of bed, so he pushed his textbook aside and grabbed his phone instead. He thought he’d earned the right to watch a few mindless prank videos on YouTube and give himself a break.

But when he got on his phone, he fingers strayed to the Facebook app instead of YouTube. He was just going to take a quick glance, but then he saw that Park Jinyoung was listed as online. At first, his fingers itched to make a post so he could get just one more like out him before it was all over, but then the feeling of curiosity overwhelmed him and he instead opened the chat feature and before he could stop himself typed ‘Hey.’

He had no idea if Jinyoung was the type of person who would respond or if he got off on the whole anonymity thing, but a few seconds later, a reply appeared:

This answer took a little longer to come.

Mark thought for a moment. He was far too lackadaisical with his phone, so there was any number of times he’d left it unlocked and went to stand in line somewhere. He also frequented the computer center on campus, as well as PC Bangs where he logged in to Facebook, though he usually made a point to log out afterwards.

But…Jinyoung had started appearing on his page just a day after he’d gone to a PC Bang to write his lit essay. Mark thought back wildly. He couldn’t remember ever signing out of his Facebook account, then. So Jinyoung must have been the next person to rent that computer…and maybe he’d seen Mark’s Facebook still open and decided to be cute by liking his pictures instead of leaving an embarrassing post like most people would.

But no, that didn’t work, not fully. Jinyoung had said Mark had looked at him in person that time. And Mark hadn’t stuck around long enough at the PC Bang to notice the people waiting to rent a computer. He hadn’t really noticed anyone in particular at that time other than the assistant at the counter and…

He blinked. The guy next to him. The one who had woken him up. The one whose coffee he’d stolen. PJY. Park Jinyoung.

Mark got the sense he was going to scare Jinyoung off if he badgered him too much, so quickly backtracked. 

Mark groaned. What had this guy done that was so bad? Mark tried to think back to anything embarrassing things he’d witnessed, but could only think of one of his sixth grade classmates back in America puking in the middle of singing the national anthem at a pep rally. But the kid definitely hadn’t been named Park Jinyoung, and the incident had happened halfway around the world.

But for Mark, that wasn’t good enough. Now that he’d talked to him, it just made him even more desperate to figure the mystery out. Who the hell was he? What made him so nervous about talking to Mark in person?

He wasn’t going to let Park Jinyoung stay a mystery on his watch. Mark was the kind of person who excelled when he had a goal, and he was going to make it his mission to be dating the live and in-person Park Jinyoung before the semester was over, no matter what that took.

0000

Jinyoung didn’t go to school with him or compete on any rival swim teams, Mark knew that much. He was, however, a university student, and must have attended school near the PC Bang where they’d last seen each other. Mark used that information as a starting point for his hunt. He dug through the websites of nearby schools, looking for the name Park Jinyoung mentioned in any of their student newsletters. He looked back at his old swim schedules to see what campuses he’d visited at away meets where he could have possibly run into Jinyoung by chance.

In the meantime, he kept up their conversations on Facebook messenger. Even though Jinyoung’s refusal to meet Mark in person frustrated him to no end, Mark still loved talking to him. There was something so refreshing and magnetic about Jinyoung’s way of speaking, something he hadn’t realized he’d been missing from his life until now. He was fun and challenging and flirty even though he apparently still wasn’t intending to get together with Mark outside of their safe chat-sphere.

It all only fueled Mark’s desire to get together with him anyways. His fuzzy memory of Jinyoung’s mask-covered face at the PC Bang popped into his head constantly, and whenever he thought of it, his body got heated. His eyes whiskers had been cute, and his voice had been deep and melodious, and his behavior towards Mark sweet and fond. Knowing all that paired with all he’d learned about him through their chats, what wasn’t there to like? He couldn’t imagine not wanting him after meeting him properly in person. Wasn’t it inevitable that he’d like him even more?

Next time he talked to Jinyoung on messenger, he pushed that point a little harder.

Mark’s eyes narrowed. Oddly, the thought of dick pics was triggering a memory—not that he’d ever sent one or received one, but since he was supposed to be thinking of embarrassing memories that might lead him to who Jinyoung was, hadn’t there been an embarrassing thing at one of the swim meets involving someone’s junk? What was that?

Suddenly, his phone buzzed with another message from Jinyoung.

And then sure enough, he signed off. Mark was a little ticked, but the thought of Jinyoung taking care of himself to the thought of him quickly dispelled it. Maybe he also didn’t need any further contributions to enjoy himself a little, much as he wanted them.

He was just about to pull down his zipper when the memory that had been niggling in the back of his mind hit him. It had been that swim competition where he’d won the 400m Freestyle—well, more like crushed everyone else, to be honest. What university had he been competing at, again? He couldn’t remember. Anyways, after it was all over and he’d headed back to the locker room, the coach from the university he’d competed at asked him if it would be OK if someone from the university’s student newspaper came in and interviewed him about his win. Mark had said sure, and started toweling off his hair or something like that, waiting for the newspaper guy to pop in. But after five or so minutes, Mark had gotten tired of sitting around his damp suit, opened his locker to grab his gear bag, and pulled his bottoms off.

That was right when a soft voice had said, “Um, excuse me? Mark Tuan?”

Mark had shut his locker door to see who it was. Standing there had been an attractive student in a sweater vest and khakis that had looked incredibly out of place in the muggy swimming gym, but still somehow dorkily cute. “Yeah, I’m Mark,” Mark had said. “You’re the one interviewing me?”

But the guy hadn’t answered. He’d turned red, violently red, so red it looked like his head was about to pop off, and his wide eyes had been fixed on Mark’s very exposed crotch region.

“Oh, sorry,” Mark had said quickly, grabbing a towel. “You caught me in the middle of changing.” He was a little surprised by the reaction, though—wasn’t a little full frontal a common enough thing in the men’s locker room? Even being gay, Mark had gotten so used to it that he barely noticed half the time.

“I-I…um…” the guy had stammered, looking from the ceiling to the floor to Mark’s chest to the light fixtures. “Um…yes…here to interview you. Yes.”

“OK. What do you want to ask?”

“Umm…yeah…your time today was…it was considerably ahead of the competition, and…so…what do you think contributed to your strong, um... performance?”

Mark had thought it out a little. “Well, I had a smooth entrance and took advantage of my good positioning to build off that. I just went at it aggressively to keep a strong pace...you know, I just found my rhythm and kept on hitting it. Hey…are you OK?”

“W-What? Oh yeah, I’m fine.” The guy tugged his collar, licked his lips, then yanked his sweater vest lower over the front of his pants. He looked like he was about to pass out. “So, uh, how did you prepare for this competition?”

“I worked with the coach a lot on my turns, but I think the most important thing I worked on was how my hands penetrated the water during my strokes. Good penetration can-”

Before he could finish the thought, the interviewer guy clapped his hand over his nose suddenly. It looked like blood was trickling out of it.

“S-Sorry!” he’d squeaked. “I think I might be sick, after all. Later!” And with that, he’d bolted out of the locker room.

Mark had chalked it up to the temperature at the time—a lot of people overdressed for swimming competitions and wound up muddled by the mugginess of the gym during competitions. But now, it all clicked. The student newspaper reporter had been Park Jinyoung, and Park Jinyoung must have very much liked what he’d seen while Mark's towel had been off.

“And _that’s _why he’s so embarrassed?” Mark snorted in amusement. “That was cute!” In hindsight, the funniest part was him talking about ‘good penetration’ without even realizing how it sounded. And the fact that it completely explained why Jinyoung said he hadn’t needed a dick pic—he knew exactly what Mark’s equipment looked like.

Still, this all pretty much confirmed to him that in spite of Jinyoung’s playful confidence when they chatted, he most certainly wasn’t a fully shameless person. It must have been pretty severe, if even Mark propositioning him couldn’t outweigh his desire not to be remembered as the guy who’d gotten hot and bothered over his accidental locker room exposure.

“Well, hopefully all that shame is something he’s willing to be cured of,” Mark said, grabbing his phone. Instead of messaging Jinyoung—whose hands were hopefully otherwise occupied anyways—he went straight to Google and typed the quote he’d given Jinyoung about what had contributed to his strong performance word-for-word as best as he could remember it. It was about as generic of an athlete quote as you could get, but he typed in his name alongside it, and sure enough, Google was able to pull up results from Seoul National University leading to an article about the swim competition featured in a back issue of the student paper.

“Bingo,” Mark said. The site listed the article’s author as Park Jinyoung. And even despite how brief his interview with Mark had turned out, he’d still done a very credible job of turning the whole thing into a full-blown article. If Mark wasn’t just flattering himself, Jinyoung had gotten unnecessarily poetic when describing Mark’s form in the water—unless sports writers usually used turns of phrases like “tearing through the water with the strength and power of Poseidon and all the grace and beauty of a nymph.”

He was pretty sure he had enough to go on, now. Park Jinyoung, student newspaper editor for Seoul National University. Mark didn’t know much about Seoul National University, but he did know one thing: it had an absolutely amazing pool.

0000

It was like old times being in the pool locker room, though this time his swimsuit was going on instead of coming off. Mark couldn’t help but smile a little at the memory. It was a little strange, but he’d gone through so much of his life unseen by anyone who counted that he hadn’t even noticed the shift of someone being so entirely focused on him while it had been happening. He was all the more grateful for Jinyoung’s little Facebook trick for shining this big spotlight on it, practically blaring the message into his head: _I see you exactly with the kind of eyes you’ve always wanted to be seen by._

And now he wanted to see Jinyoung right back. The bold parts, the shy parts, the parts in between. The smile behind the mask.

Once he was dressed, he exited the locker room and out into the pool. The room was unlit—he technically wasn’t supposed to be there, so he wasn’t about the throw on the lights and herald his presence to whoever might be monitoring the area—but Mark always liked how the darkness made the water look. During competition, it turned into a frothing torrent with everyone’s bodies tearing through it—he cracked a smile again at the thought of all the hands penetrating the water—but right now it was still and mysterious, a dark mirror you couldn’t fully see into the depths of.

He slipped in, closing his eyes as the water slid against him. _Perfect. Now I just have to wait for the missing piece._

It had been easy enough, finding the newsroom. All he’d had to do was ask a few students, and then pretend like he was making a drop off of rubber bands and sticky notes, which apparently the journalism club was always in need of. Jinyoung’s desk had been the neat and organized one in the back, which made Mark extra sure that he wouldn’t fail to see the note left for him right in the center: **Big scoop at the pool, 9 PM.**

Mark resisted the urge to do laps, and waited near the edge, occasionally pulling his body up to peek towards the door. At 9 PM sharp, Park Jinyoung appeared holding a little memo pad in his hands. Mark ducked back towards the water, flattening himself against the wall so Jinyoung wouldn’t see him. Jinyoung glanced instead towards the bleachers, looking for whatever mysterious source had called him out.

Mark didn’t want to reveal himself just yet, but wanted Jinyoung to come closer. He made a small splash in the water, and Jinyoung whipped around, squinting into the pool. But Mark had already gone under the surface, keeping himself hidden.

It was a tricky game now, not knowing exactly which part of the pool Jinyoung would go to or how long he would take to get there, and timing felt like everything for this moment. If Jinyoung realized he was there and had enough time to flee the scene, he probably would. But if Mark waited too long, Jinyoung might turn away and look somewhere else, and the surprise would lose its impact.

Mark gave it what he thought was enough time, and counted off in his head. 3…2…1. He quietly broke the surface. Jinyoung was at the edge of the pool, staring just off enough from where Mark was that his sudden appearance didn’t immediately register. Mark reached out and touched him on his ankle. Jinyoung shrieked, dropped his memo, and seemed to instinctively reach out and try to grab it since it was heading straight towards the water. What happened instead was that he lost his balance and fell right in with it. Mark dove out of the way just in time.

Seconds later, Jinyoung broke the surface, spitting water from his lips and rubbing his eyes. “God!” he said in a choked voice. And then he opened his eyes.

“Hey,” Mark said.

“_What?”_

“I found you.”

Jinyoung stared at him speechlessly for a moment, then little by little started to look quite horrified. “Oh god,” he groaned.

“This doesn’t have to be a bad thing, you know.”

“You weren’t supposed to…you weren’t supposed to figure out enough to actually find me!”

“You were the one who dropped all the hints. Maybe you wanted to be found.” Mark tread water, easing a little closer to him. “I’m glad I did. Did you really think I wouldn’t like remembering that the guy I’ve been interested in has a proven appreciation for my junk?”

“Don’t,” Jinyoung groaned.

“Why the hell is that more embarrassing to you than breaking into my Facebook account and liking all my pictures? How is it even more embarrassing than me drinking your entire coffee and thinking it was mine?”

“Because…” Jinyoung sighed. “Because that all makes for a much better meet cute than ‘We met when I burst in on you naked in the locker room and got a hard on and a nosebleed because of your dripping wet uncovered body and acted like an incoherent idiot.’ I wanted a redo. I’m usually not, you know, all jittery and inarticulate like that. I’m actually very articulate. I just…hadn’t mentally prepared myself for seeing the hot guy I’d just been drooling over from the rival swim team buck naked, and it knocked me off my game. I didn’t want that to be the version of me you remembered. And even though I did try to redo things between us, I just kept freaking out at the thought that it wouldn’t matter and you’d remember stupid-version me anyways!”

“Park Jinyoung,” Mark said. “Think about this for a second. The first time I met you, I wasn’t wearing clothes. The second time, I fell asleep on the keyboard in the middle of writing an essay I’d stupidly forgot to turn in, stole your coffee, and left my Facebook open for anyone to break into. When it comes to appearing dumb and not the version of myself I’d want to show someone I’m wildly attracted to to see, aren’t I way ahead of you?”

“But that was all cute,” Jinyoung pointed out.

“Maybe to you! And if you can see all that as cute, can’t you see how I’d find someone intelligent and articulate turning into a stammering mess every once in a while over me freaking adorable?”

Jinyoung didn’t have an answer to that. He just swallowed, looking at Mark with full eyes. Mark took the risk and swam closer to him, reaching out to touch the damp collar of his shirt. “Hey,” he said.

“Yes?”

“I’m going to be in love with you.”

“What?”

“I don’t think it would be right to say I’m in love with you right now, because there’s still a lot I have left to learn. But I’m going to be in love with you, when I figure it all out. And that includes the you I first saw and the you who I met online and the you here with me right now. I’m going to love you so much, Park Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung breath caught. “You think so?”

“I know so. Hell, I couldn’t even stop thinking about you when you were just a Tenya Iida avatar. That takes something special, doesn’t it?”

“Maybe.” Jinyoung’s damp fingers tentatively brushed against Mark’s jaw. “Maybe something as special as whatever you had that made me immediately abandon cheering for my own school when I saw you at the pool for the first time. Or maybe that something special you had that made me lose track of time just watching you sleep.”

“Yes. Maybe just like that.”

Jinyoung slid his arm around Mark’s neck, the wet fabric of his clothes brushing against Mark’s chest. They kissed there in the dark waters of the pool, their lips cold but their breath warm as they tasted each other.

“You never let me finish my quote,” Mark murmured as he pulled away.

“Hmm?”

“During our interview. You wrapped it up with a nosebleed. I wasn’t finished talking.”

“OK. What were you going to say?”

“Good penetration can make all the difference in the water. It makes the whole process smoother, and leads you to a better finish.” He wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. “I could show you, if you don’t understand what I mean.”

Jinyoung’s eyes seemed to glitter, the part of him that was a little more shameless coming out. “It might be easier for me to get a clearer understanding of your form without the bottoms on. And…I know how good your form looks without them.”

Mark grinned, fingers reaching for the waistband of his suit. “Right. Now let’s see about yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> FIC FEST TEAM NOTES: The author does not have an AO3 account, so if you enjoyed this fic, it would mean so much to leave them upvotes/likes and comments on AFF as well!


End file.
